A Hero's Job is never Done
by Amme Productions
Summary: After being hit with the killing curse in the clearing Harry doesn't receive the answers from Dumbledore at Kings Cross. Instead he wakes up on Ogygia where Calypso and Hades explain things, well rather bluntly.
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Job is never Done

**Disclaimer: I (much to my displeasure) own nor have any rights to ANYTHING COPYRIGHTABLE. I am not J.K. Rowling (her Patrick stunt broke my heart, personally am not a Spongebob fan) or Rick Riordan or any affiliates with them. I am however proud to do the first Harry/Calypso pairing. Enjoy.**

:3 :3 :3

Chapter One: Hallows for Haunting

Harry was running. He didn't stop when the three girls, a bushy brown haired woman in a 'sophisticated' cough horrid cough pants suit, the strangely dressed dirty blonde that appeared to have radishes dangling from her ears or the hazel eyed ginger made to stop him. He just ran barely paying them or the cold snow any mind. He only paused for a moment at the edge of the town his running brought him to, Ottery St. Catchpole. It didn't take long for him to have a game plan and he was off again in a second. He approached a man exiting a pickup truck and tenteivly coughed before continuing "Hullo sir I'm in need to reach the airport and wondered if i could possibly pay to drive there in your truck" he added a tentative smile while hoping the man would be in desperate need of cash. The man gave a Harry a look up and down tryin to determine if he was trustworthy before sighing and stating in a coughtney accent "Well who 'm I to deny ye on the holerdays, givme the cash and ye can fin t' keys on t' dash. Harry almost fainted before throughing a hand full of galleons in the mans hand before rushing into the truck and franticly searched for the keys. A low chuckle was heard outside. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, "Sorry der govna h'd t' make fer certin ye woulnt steal mah truck, here ye go, I'll pick it up a t' Devonshire ar'port" Harry took the keys and with a nod in the direction of the man currently inspecting a galeon and speed off out of town and away from the place a people he was fleeing from. He sighed before allowing the gas pedal to leave the floor and his thoughts to wonder, he briefly was faced with the question of just HOW exactly he had gotten where he was currently before remembering how the events had first started over a month ago...

:3 :3 :3

(flashback) Harry POV

AVADA KEDAVA!

The tall bald man screamed the words with such hate and pleasure at my impeding death his voice was about an octave higher than usual, well to be honest an octave above Hermione's voice when Ron and I transfigure her school robe's purple during class or something. Anyway it hurts my ears but I don't flinch, I'm going to die so I might as well do it with dignity. My eyes close and I brace myself.

HOLY SHIITTTT! That damn dirty dog LIED! I'm kicking Dumbledork and (r u) Sirius's butts once I'm dead! That was the last conscious thoughts before my eyes rolled upwards behind closed lids and my body fell backwards.

I felt many presences around and realized I CAN BE WITH MY FAMILY! I bolted up without a second thought ready to hug the shit out of my parents but was surprised to only see a unhappy pale guy with ugly but somehow intimidating robe's that would rival Voldemort's in said factors. I opened why mouth and like the genius I am said "Who are you?" Before the man before me (who was currently looking like he'd rather be burned at the stake than in this current situation) could answer a BEAUTIFUL young woman with a kind expression, flowing hair and ... well- perfect EVERYTHING came forward with a canteen of something similar to the best dang butterbeer on earth followed by a sip of water, a disappointing follow up but eh in contrast to the fact I was expecting death and don't know where I am... Crap.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I not dead? I-" My slew of questions was interrupted by the beauties hand over my mouth.

"SSSSHHHHHHHH!, my name is Calypso and this is Hades, your on my island, where lost Heroes like yourself occasionally end up even if your here in more of a mental state than a physical one." she informed me, I noticed a slight American accent. "here" she said placing her necklace over my head "to remind you this really happened."

"Oh, thanks" I reply and looked down at myself, and was shocked by what I saw. My body was different. My height had like some bloody joke actually DECREASED. I was only around 5'6 before but now I think I'm only about five foot now, blast it. But I suppose if you were to look on the bright side of things I could tell I had a little more muscle. I realized my face was probably a bit messed up also (or different depending on what it looked like really) but I'm not going to stare at myself with company.

Calypso seemed noticed what I was doing, "It seems you have kept some of the best attributes from your past lives."

It took me a few moments to understand EXACTLY what Calypso just said. "umm-hmmmmm... Wait what past lives?"

She opened her mouth to elaborate but Hades cut in with a drawl Snape or Malfoy would be greener than their house's emblem with envy to hear "Perhaps it's time for me to- how do you say- finish my business. You see, you had six past lives trying to make it to the Isles of the Blest, but on your third one you messed up and you were given three more chance BUT only if you brought the Deathly Hallows to me would you receive your memories and skills from your past lives not to mention that spot on the Isle of the Blest. And now that I have them you can have that stuff even if you aren't dead yet. Goodday" With that he promptly dissolved back into his own body as Calypso chastised Hades for being blunt before waving to Harry until he was no longer on the island but instead his own body, which for some reason was horizontally lifted off the ground. Barreling up and not thinking really he fell from Hagrid's grip and proceeded to kick Voldyass.

(end flashback)

Now in the truck Harry bitterly recalled how after all the celebrating of a war being over how he crashed onto his four poster thinking, the war is over, that death dream (he wondered how he went 4 days without noticing the necklace) was weird and I could really use some rest. Ironically that sleep had put him in a heeling coma and when he had emerged he looked like he had THERE and his memories, six lifetimes worth to plague him for half a year, a good six month of nightmare he didn't want, calling his friends the wrong name or in a different language, and trying control skills he never had before but yet at the same time HAD wielded once. But yet he had broken and that was why he ran to get away from his friends and ignore the memories and skills and to be "just Harry" not also Sukāfeisu the Japanese son of Zeus and yokia descent, Dretail the son Hecate and priest of the old religion in Arthurian time, and certinly not Zepherelios Percivel the son of Hades (shudder) friend of Thanatos and stepbrother to the three brothers who tricked him into giving up Thanatos's location and the way to Deathly Hallows. Nor did he need to be a honest, american, muggle that was president or the first Slytheryn headmaster at Hogwarts. And so when he reached the airport he purchased the first ticket to America he came upon, barely noting it was for Vegas, boarded and fell asleep on the plane. He rolled against the window and clutched in his hand Calypso's necklace. He didn't know that in a few hours he would stumble into "the lotus casino", he didn't know that over the next week he spent trying to get away 10 years would pass, the young adult sleeping on the window wasn't to know how on Olympus and Calypso Island Immortals were watching with different emotions about fates cruel choice to assign the reincarnate Hero another destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Harry didn't drink much. And gambling had never appealed to him since his reasonable fortune. (increased since his coma) Nor was he the sort of man to leer at women. So back in the isles no one even considered Vegas. The first Harry-less month passed for friends and admires with little worry.

They had noted the random burst of 'accidental magic' such as lightning bolts to offending tea that had cooled or drawing the shadows in around him in an EXTREMELY creepy way. Wandless magic brought on by something as simple as Hermione tripping to find herself paused and righted. At one point Neville could have sworn he saw puppy ears sticking out of Harry's dark hair but a quick snap caught his attention and he realized he was staring and he (of course) had human ears and on each side of his head. No one knew what to make of the name miscalling. Ron just took offense to have been called Gwaine, Thantos or and definitely definitely strangest Espino. Hermione on the other hand deduced that he was just overly tired from the nightmares which were observed also. They ranged from the usual Voldemort and war terrors to random shouting of Ancient Japanese and Greek, to Latin or the occasional Parseltounge hissing. Overall no one found it weird that Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived ran on Christmas Eve. In fact those closest to him (and Malfoy) approved of it thinking it would do him good.

After one month everyone missed him but few worried. He had suffered hard from a war and then gone into a coma, it was normal and acceptable to take a Vacation. He might even be going through therapy for PTSD. At least that was the general conscious of the British wizarding world.

Six months gone and the worry is there but a search deemed unnessicery. He was famous sure but talented, he could beat anything short of a new Dark Lord and no guaranteed No's there. But his friends had tried reaching him to no avail.

A year with no sign of Harry Potter brought feelings of great betrayal. He wasn't dead and he wasn't with them so he must have left!

Five years without Harry and the search is on as it has been since the third anniversary of the war. No one even considers Vegas. It seems an insult to his even memory that they think he would leave them to go to a party town across the pond.

Ten years and Harry Potter is missed but not expected. Most believe that it's better this way, that he remain more than a man, a legend to wizarding world. A hero they can remember when their petty problems get to them rather than having this ruined by doing something like becoming middle aged. His friends don't agree that it was good he disappeared. They know something happened but don't let it overwhelm them. They had their own lives but still help that faint hope that he would come back and their children could meet the fabled Uncle Harry.

:3 :3 :3

It was with sleepy mind that Harry disembarked the plane in America. He didn't have have any luggage so he stumbled out rather quickly. In fact he stumbled at a surprisingly fast pace and in short time found himself in front of a hotel that seemed very promising. It was called the Lotus hotel and Harry figured that it look as good a place of any. He walked in received a room key and casino card, not even conscious enough to register that he didn't pay went to his room and passed out on his bed.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! It makes me hate the Dursley's that much more just to know that I was missing stuff like this. I've only been here four days and I've beaten the high score on the local COD leader board. Maybe I will go into the Auror Corps. this is really fun!

Level 47 and 5,000 head shots later the game's over. I look around and see a bunch of games I don't really recognize growing up outside of technology. Screens flashing everywhere its really quite disorienting. Some kids are clustered around another shooting game. And a over there is some flashy dance game some dude in full out disco clothes is bumping to "Can't touch this" on. Then I see something hilarious. The muggle's have a WIZARDING game! There's this short kid with emo hair playing half of it. I shrug and grab the other controller.

"No! NO! theres an minotaur that way. Ctrl+5, CTRL+5!" This game is so much cooler than soldiers, I swear when I go home I'm asking Hermione if there is such thing as an Orc in wizarding Britain. I've been playing with this kid for three days straight! Though I can't say I regret it. Nico as it turns out is pretty cool for a kid. He's good at this game to even if it is about the Greek God's instead wizards. They actually look a little bit like they do in real life. "I got it, I got it but watch out a Medusa is on your trail." Suddenly this lawyer dude walks up and taps Nico on the shoulder, I look over and see that sulky little girl, with the "fashion" sense that brought us food that one time there. Suit says something I can't hear and Nico nods. "Hey dude, I'm checkin out, nice meeting ya, bye." I turn and shake his hand "It was a pleasure playing with you kid, Constant Vigilance." He smiles and leaves with the creepy lawyer dude. I turn to go back to the game only to find...I have been eaten by a griffin. Ironic. I consider starting the game again but I'm kinda tired I'll just turn in and see about a plane tomorrow.

:3:3:3

I can't believe I let my guard down this much! Its called the freaking _Lotus hotel_! Of course America would be the new west, I probably would have been killed by monsters in the Forest of Dean if it had still been the West. I burst into the hot Las Vegas air doors swinging behind me with a panicked look on my face. Wait, hot? I sprint up the street looking for a newspaper or something. Two blocks and nothing, can't be a good sign. Finally I see a cabby and figure the airport must have something, along with a plane back to britain.

I hail the dude and say "Closest airport please and oh can you tell me the date? Preferable with the year." The dude looks at me weird for a second and then just says "July 22, 2010" I'm stunned but manage to choke out "I thought so, thanks dude." I sink back into my seat and just think stunned about what I just learned. I've been gone for 11 years. My friends are THIRTY! I wonder if Hermione and Ron got married? What about Luna or Ginny? Did Neville get his Herbology major? I wonder briefly how Nico reacted to this. Probably punched creepy lawyer dude. That brings a smile on my face before I'm brought back to reality. I just spent the last eleven years in stasis. I think I may have gone onto shock because before I know it, I'm at the airport giving the guy the green card in my hand and walking into air conditioned doors.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I walk in, I'm on guard. No frikin way am I going to let the new west beat me up so soon. I notice some changes good and bad, there seems to be more security and a lot more screens. 5 exits are in close proximity and there are...

OMPFFF

"Sorry dude" "Get back here with that weapon mister" "RUN PERCY!"

Demigods. What are the odds? I ponder for a moment with my head cocked in a very Sirius way before I relies what just happened. Some kid brought a sword to an airport, and I just let him run without getting information.

I think I pushed over at least 5 people running after the kid.

"Sir you don't understand it's not a sword it's a pen." He snaps his fingers. "Do you take me for an idiot son? I know that you have a sword in your possession and I have to ask you, in the interest of National Security that you hand it over." The kid looks desperately over at these kids standing in the background.

One was black haired with blue eyes and was decked out hunter style. Next to her was a very familiar looking kid and some man that looked loonier than a child of Lockhart and Luna. Oh I hope that never happened.

I cut in, "Excuse me sir it would appear you are both mistaken, this is an antique I was collecting for a colleague of mine, it has already been cleared and will stay under the plane during flight. I appreciate your actions though, initiative and drive to keep our nation save are always a value of worth.". His chest puffs up I bit but he seems to be encouraged to check now. I send a wandless confundus charm at him before he can inquire any further. He walks away and I turn to the kid.

To say the least I'm surprised by how much he looks like I once did. If his hair was messier and eyes more emerald we would be two peas in a pod.

"So you don't fly much do ya kid?" He snorts and says something that sound suspiciously like "you have no idea," before taking his sword to my throat. "Who are you and how did you get him to leave? He was clearly clear sighted!" The familiarish dude pushes back his sweatshirt and looks me straight in the eye. "You look familiar, have we ever meet that you know of?" The resemblance hits me. "Nico?" I ask maybe/tweeny Nico. So naturally I soon had another sword this one of onyx pressed against my windpipe.

"How do you know me and how were you able to fool a clear-sighted muggle?"

Not so intimidating when you say the kid jumping up and down about a successful python killing a few hours ago.

I go with the blunt approach "You don't remember me Nico? I'm hurt, honestly and truly. Why it couldn't have been more than five hours since we played video games, though I'll admit you've grown a bit. I am proud though, Constant Vigilance." At that I send the now pale faced, seemingly caught in memory demigod a wink.

Mini-me, as he is officially dubbed, gets a kinda confused look on his face, but seemingly catches on because when Nico lowers his weapon he does so also and sends a wary glance at my clothes and the direction of the Lotus.

Nico with a pained, angry expression seems caught between cursing the gods for sentencing another to the hardships he endured or feeling the pain the memories brought up. I decide to make it easy on him.

"So did you punch the creepy lawyer guy in the face?"

He seems shocked out of his memories and allows a small smile on his face. "Actually it was Percy I punched, the creep didn't tell."

The smile spurs me on. I stage whisper to mini-me or as Nico called him, Percy. "I bet it didn't hurt to much, did it?" He seems to catch on and with a Weasley Twin Grin (notice the caps) replies "Not at all. Not. At. All." Then the grin is replaced with curiosity and he asks "What time are you from? You don't have a Jew-fro or an Elvis suit so it can't be that bad." He loses the title mini-me. I have more tact than this. "December 1998 actually, eleven years outta time. Now would it be horribly rude to go with you back to home base? I'm afraid my own is most likely unavailable and I'd like to hear the Demi-god situation anyways." Percy smiles "Your story first." I nod, he puts up his sword (it was a pen, fancy that) and we board a plane to New York City with Nico, a hunter and the strange dude trailing behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The plane ride was surprisingly normal. No lightning, no monsters, not even Zeus punking Thalia with a bit of turbulence. Didn't stop her from indenting the armrest with her finger prints. Actually it was kinda boring, Harry fell asleep so we didn't l get a cool story, Nico seemed to be to lost in thought to notice the fact that he, a child of Hades, was in a plane and ALIVE STILL. "Bob" our brainwashed Titan just sang "Tomorrow" from Annie. Not really sure how he knew it, (not that I'd ever admit to recognizing, Grover probably would to then we'd be stuck with hearing THAT on the reed pipes.).

As we disembarked the plane, I looked around the airport for our transportation while everyone else tried to find something more appropriate for Bob. I spot my mother hanging around the doors and sidle over to her.

"Percy!" she exclaimed as she through her arms around me in a hug. "How'd it go? Are you all right? Where is Thalia and Nico?" She said this all very fast, with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm alright Mom, so are Nico and Thalia. We actually picked up company, a brainwashed titan we have to deal with and some guy, Nico was friends with from the Lotus." My mom smiles and looks around and opens her mouth when she gets this deathly pale look on her face.

I grab Riptide and whirl around just to see Thalia leading Bob over to us while Nico and Harry brought up the back, conferring over "An idiots guide to the twenty-first century".

I turn back to Mom, still looking for the danger when she chokes out " ..Harry!?"

He looks up and gets this shellshocked look on his face before saying "Ginny?"

:3 :3 :3

Nico POV

"Ginny?"

I look up to see Mrs. Jackson and Harry shell shocked at the sight of each other. Percy looks at his mom, with his head cocked like Mrs. O'leary. "Ginny?"

Something is going on. Harry and apparently-her-name-is-Ginny know each other. But Harry is only eleven years out of time which means he'd have to have know Percy as a toddler demon and probably would've caught on about Percy. Which he didn't and doesn't add up.

I grab them both by the shoulder. "Maybe we should have this discussion somewhere more private." Together Percy and I, (Thalia has Bob and our luggage) steer the pair into a cafe outside of the airport. We sit them on one side of a booth and us on the other, Thalia pulls up a chair. "Talk."

:3 :3 :3

Ginny/Sally Jackson POV

I can't believe this. I'm completely removed from magical Britain, something that is totally his fault by the way and suddenly BAM! sorry after 18 years I'm just going to show up! And now Percy has to find out how much I've hidden from him!

Next to me, Harry shifts, "WellinBritainthereisamagical communityofmortalsomedecende dfromthegodstheotherjustwith theabilitytoabsorbthelatentm agicfromthelessupkeptupregio ns, .Whosavedhimfromcertiandeathn extyearacrazytournamentandam utinesschooloutflewadragonsw amallpercyinalakeandfoughtcr azydudeagaindidn'tdiebutsomeoneelsedidnextyea ragstyfromaconstantattemptto possesmefromthecrazydude,dealtwithatoadyladybyforming anillegalorderforwarpreperat ionfoughtcrazydudeagainwithb ackup,godfatherdiespossesedbycrazy dudefindoutaboutprophecynext yearfindouthowtowindatedyour mothersnapekillsdumbledorene xtyearfindthedeathlyhallowsf ightdiecomebackwinamassulted bythememoriesofmypastlivesle aveforachancetosortoutthemem oriesgetcaughtbythelotusesca peenduphere!"

HUGE INTAKE "water" cough.

Harry guzzles and I feel three pairs of disbelieving eyes shift from him to me. I bit my lip, avert my eyes and nod.

"MOM!" I look up and say "My story starts after that"

"After Harry disappeared I looked around and saw all the sadness, Hermione, a friend of ours was working on time travel. I had heard story's about first year for the golden trio here." I stick my hand around to muss up the crazy hair of Harry's. I hear him mutter "you really are a Mother." "So I came up with a half assed plan. I was going to go back to 1991 and capture Voldemort, the crazy dude, before any of the other horrible stuff could happen. So I stole the spell from Hermione, and went back." I stop to have some tea Harry must of ordered at some point. "Naturally, the gods weren't going to let me ruin the space-time continuum so the removed me from Britain. Thats how I fell in love with your father Percy. He volunteered his castle to keep me out of the way while time caught up with me. So after 1998 I left with a toddler, new name and history. And well you know the rest."

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I look down and see Harry. He locks eyes with me "I takes a lot of bravery to do that." I smile and hug him back.


End file.
